


3 am.

by Frnk



Series: Fuckbuddies never work. [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Basement Gerard Way, Best Friends, Friendship, Fuckbuddies, Hook-Up, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Top Frank Iero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 21:46:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk
Summary: "The fuck you doing here?"Gerard mumbled. Frank laughed and pinched his hip, mumbling a quiet 'grumpy' before shuffling closer, pressing his hard on against Gerards ass.





	3 am.

"Psst. Gerard."Frank nudged his leg as he kicked off his boots. 

"Hey asshole."

Gerard flapped a hand at him and groaned, shifting until Frank could slide in.

"The fuck you doing here?"Gerard mumbled. Frank laughed and pinched his hip, mumbling a quiet 'grumpy' before shuffling closer, pressing his hard on against Gerards ass.

"Its 3 in the morning and you walked here to fuck?"

"Yeah."Frank mumbled and snaked his hand up Gerards top to his nipple. He ran his finger over it lightly.

"You wanna?"

"Fine. Suck me off first."Gerard grunted. Frank giggled and slid down the bed, hooking his finger in Gerards waistband slightly before tugging them off. Frank immediatly leaned forward and pressed his nose against Gerards pubes, moaning at the smell of him.

"You're such a creep."

"Fuck you."Frank wrapped his hand around Gerards length and squeezed before taking him down. Frank could barely make half way before he was gagging and choking, spit trailing down Gerards length and pooling at the base.

"God, fucking belong there. Look at me."

Frank looked up at met Gerards hazel eyes, swallowing around the head. Gerard moaned and tugged Franks hair.

"Kiss me, asshole."

 Frank crawled up over his hips and kissed him, starting slow like always. He knew Gerard loved slow kisses and grinned at the happy little hum before turning his head, nipping his lip to get in as Gerard pushed at Franks trousers until he could wrap a hand around his length. Frank grunted into his mouth and pulled away completely, throwing his clothes in the pile before grabbing a condom and a bottle of lube.

"Should be open enough from this morning, Frankie."

"Want you on my lap, okay? Wanna see your face."

Gerard grinned and scrambled onto his lap as soon as he sat down and covered himself in lube.

"Ready?"

Gerard lifted his hips as Frank positioned himself, moaning when he was surrounded in tight heat. Gerard bottomed out after a few moments, panting into Franks shoulder.

"Good boy. Doing so good for me, Gee. Take me so well."Frank mumbled into his temple, pressing a kiss against the skin before Gerard lifted slightly. Frank loved when Gerard would ride him, seeing his facial expressions and knowing it was Franks doing was amazing. He dug his nails into Gerards hips, grunting as he started meeting Gerards bounces. He found Gerards prostate in record speed as usual, watching him lean back and whine.

"So good. Harder."

Frank thrust into him harder, feeling his orgasm spread through his fingers and toes before coiling in his stomach. He held off when he noticed how close Gerard was, the little moans and gasps so familar as Gerard lost his pace and crumbled in on Frank, moaning loudly as he covered Franks chest in cum. Gerard clenching around him sent him over the edge, spilling into the condom as he let out a moan.

"God. Fucking yes!"Frank thrust into him three more times before his body relaxed, the aftermath of his orgasm rocking through him as he held Gerard close.

"Waking me up to fuck me in the ass. Dick."Gerard mumbled as he rolled off onto his side, curling up into the blankets as Frank disposed of the condom and redressed. 

"Coming over tomorrow?"

"Night, yeah."Frank hummed and moved beside the mound of blankets, smoothing a hand threw Gerards hair.

"I love you."

"I love you too."Gerard peaked out, letting Frank cup his chin for a soft kiss.

"Goodnight, gorgrous."

"Night Frankie. Enjoy your date tomorrow!"Gerard hummed. Frank watched him dive under the covers again, before Frank left, standing in the cold jersey air with the sweat still cooling on his skin. 


End file.
